User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- How open message box in offline garden? I don't know to do anyting when slowly online garden. - Salin Request New Banners Request New Sim Pic Hi Blanky I is Zeus Revolution a new user:) I need a sim for mi User Page thingy. So would you make me 1. Here is what you need 2 know. Eyes: Oval shape and Brown Mouth: Exacly like yours Hair: Chaz's and Brown Skin: Tan Outfit: Vic's Facepaint: Star Backround: The Beach in the Desert Pie: Apple Another request lol. Shocked: Any pose that has Kevin with the surprised face that is not him standing on one leg. Tired: Kevin yawning. Ball: Kevin bouncing a ball. Angry (redone): Have Kevin in the pose where one of his hands is to his hip, and he's moving his other hand around angrily. You know, when people with Kevin's voice type say "Boo boo, norpa!" I think you managed to pull that off with someone else? Excited: Kevin stomping around excitedly. Hmph: Kevin turning away with this face: >_< Dunno: Kevin shrugging. Afraid: Kevin looking afraid. Trip: Kevin falls on the floor. Like Buddy does! I understand it shall take a while, so take your time- HEY ARE YOU DONE YET?! }} Hi Blanky! Can u plz make me a Sim? I want my sim 2 have: *Eyes- Brown and oval *Mouth- Short smile, like Dj Candy. *Hair- Same as Chaz and brown *Skin colour- White *Outfits- Same as Preston Winthrop *Background- Can you make my sim next to Travis plz? If you make this, then thnx! }}